


Inktober 7 : Les toydariens résistent aux compulsions de Force

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Bargaining, Puppy eyes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: mais Qui-Gon a encore un atout dans sa manche





	Inktober 7 : Les toydariens résistent aux compulsions de Force

Pourquoi fallait-il que le ferrailleur qui ait de quoi réparer leur vaisseau soit un toydarien ? Qui-Gon pesta contre les races résistantes aux compulsions de Force.

Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Il pouvait encore sortir son arme secrète...

Quelques heures plus tard, bien au frais dans le vaisseau de la reine, Qui-Gon sourit quand Obi-Wan l'appela pour lui dire que Watto avait finalement accepté les crédits républicains pour les pièces... et pour la libération de ses deux esclaves.

Qui-Gon ricana intérieurement. **Personne** ne pouvait résister aux yeux de tooka de son Padawan.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
